


Are we dating ?

by teamfreewill_girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, First time writing fluff, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreewill_girl/pseuds/teamfreewill_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Dean and Castiel ended up together. In which Dean tries to drop little hints because he doesn’t know how to properly say to Cas that he loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are we dating ?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really Sorry this story is unbetaed and English is not my first langage but I really wanted to try to write this ! If someone want to beta it I would be really grateful !
> 
> I hope you will like it !

Dean knew he wasn’t good when it came to expressing his feelings. He didn’t even remember the last time he said “I love you” to someone and really meant it. When Charlie told him she loved him he just answered “I know”, with Sam he was more the kind of brother who showed love with actions more than with words.  
But there was Cas’.

The hunter slowly but certainly fell in love with the angel and he had no idea who to tell him he loved him with a different kind of love than the one he feels for Sam. It’s wasn’t brotherly love anymore. Maybe he truly meant it when he called Cas a brother in the past but now Dean knew he loved Cas in a romantic way.  
When he realized that he tried to bury his feeling. Cas was a guy – his vessel was a guy to be exact – and he was an Angel. He wouldn’t love Dean in return so the hunter tried to forget he was in love. And then it became too hard for him so Dean started to drop hint hoping Cas would return his love and if he wouldn’t at least Dean could still say he was just acting like a close friend not like a lover at all. And then Cas became human. Dean jumped on the occasion and told Sam he will teach Cas “humans stuff” and his younger brother just raised an eyebrow and smiled like if he knew something.

He starts by taking Cas to the cinema. A chick flick movie. Just the two of them – or at least Dean felt like they were just the two of them – in the dark room. The hunter innocently rubbing Cas’ hand when the heroine of the movie thought she had lost the boy she loved, Dean smiling silently still stroking Cas’ hand watching the angel’s face when the girl finally kissed her loved one at the end of the movie. Cas seemed so lost he didn’t understand everything and Dean thought his face was the most beautiful thing he had seen in all his life.

Some days after that he took Cas in a restaurant. A fancy one. The two of them wearing classy black suits. Not like the one Dean and Sam used as fake FBI agent. The hunter order healthy food instead of his usual hamburger – not as if they had hamburgers it that restaurant – and Cas looked quite surprised which made Dean smile like a fool. The angel was smiling everytime he has a taste of something, all the flavors were new for him and for Dean it was kind of cute. When they order their desserts Cas decided to try the blueberry pie and even if Dean really wanted a pie – the strawberry one looks so good – he asked for a chocolate mousse. Castiel tasted his pie and he didn’t like it, it had lemon in it way too much lemon juice if you asked the angel, which made Dean laugh. The hunter asked the other man if the pie was that bad and Cas just took his fork and feed Dean a piece of the dessert as if it was the most natural thing he could do. The pie was definitely bad so Dean suggested Cas took a chocolate mousse too before the angel asked him if it was that good before opening his mouth. Dean understood and he picked his spoon and feed Castiel a spoon full of chocolate mousse.

At the end of the week, on Saturday evening Dean made some popcorns and PB & J and he sat comfortably on the couch with Cas watching “The Good, the Bad and the Ugly”. After a while, the angel lay his head on Dean's shoulder and the hunter pulled him closer still watching the movies. None of them saying a word. When the movie finally ended they stood up and decided it was time to get some sleep in their bedrooms in the Bunker. When they were in front of Cas’ door, Dean whispered good night before heading toward his own bedroom. Castiel’s hand was almost on the doorknob before he turned back and looked at Dean.

\- Are we dating cause we did what people do during a date, didn’t we? And if we are is it our third date? The girl in the movie she said couple kiss during the third date… I guess as we didn’t get out of the Bunker it wasn’t really one, was it?

Dean smiled foolishly before kissing Castiel. Apparently dropping little hint was enough if Castiel seemed ok to be dating him. He even thought they were dating for a few days now…  
After a long and sweet kiss, Dean said goodnight to his angel before going to his own bedroom.  
Nobody knew it but PB & J – with grape jelly – was Cas' favorite food because it was the taste Dean’s lips had when they first kissed each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it ! If you have prompt do not hesitate I'll write it even if it's not Destiel and it could be anything from fluff to pure smut ^^


End file.
